The Despondency Of God
by saamx
Summary: "All wish to possess knowledge, but few, are willing to pay the price." Had Daryl known he was rescuing the very scientist who developed the virus, he would have shot her then and their. But he didn't. He brought her home instead. Daryl/OC [eventual]
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

"Twenty years ago, I was gifted with Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's '_Sherlock Holmes'_ – no doubt, because of our indistinguishable cognomens. I remember turning the tattered pages with anticipating fingers, eager to satisfy my curiosity and thirst for adventure. It was not, however, the thrill of adventure I pursued. It was the story of a doctor who had, by chance, encouraged me to look beyond the norm and study the unknown. As such, I must offer my most sincere thanks to both my mother and father, Elaine and Charles as I am their daughter, Arielle."

Once the clapping subsided, she continued.

"Over the past three years, my team and I have completed the redevelopment of the Rhabdovirus and have prepared a live demonstration to show our findings."

She gestured towards the two men beside her.

"For those who may not know, the Rhabdovirus mutates our genetic codes into an alternative state of evolution or deformity. Its ability to reprogram and modify existing characteristics and formalities have consisted of microorganisms witnessing the evolution before fighting against the individual who has attained the disease. However, by scientifically engineering the virus to convert it from an acute infection to a persistent infection, the basic functions of our physiological senses become automations devoted to spreading the virus. To some, project LQP-79 is alleged to be inhumane or a 'false declaration' of scientific resources and tax payers dollars. The Government had even introduced laws preventing us from mutating the virus to alternate the behavioural characteristics and physiological complications that occur to the bearer of the disease."

As she spoke, a man plucked a vial of liquid from within his lab coat and produced a large syringe.

"When mutated correctly, the individual experiences no additional pain as one normally would when the virus is initially contracted."

The clear liquid cascaded slowly down the syringes barrel.

"It took six months for the Government to grant us with clearance to perform the mutation. However, by the time clearance was granted, our project was complete. What we lacked was a participant."

She was escorted off the stage by her colleagues.

"Everyone, I'd like for you to witness history as my colleague demonstrates the true mutation of project LQP-71 and strand X01 of the Rhabdovirus."

* * *

**What do you think? Let me know by leaving a review! :) **


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

* * *

Humans cannot fight against the government's right to execute a wrongdoer when God himself has instituted capital punishment in His Word. Humans may institute laws and legislations that forbid the act of execution but, as international law states, not all nations are required to vote for the General Assembly resolutions. The implementation of an execution, on the basis of an execution ruling that is not legally effective, can be carried out before the execution becomes effective. However, in an apocalyptic society, an execution can also be society's way to tell the reprobate 'fuck you'.

Though for some, it was a war yet to be won.

"Arielle Holmes, your wilful commission of crimes against the crown and our nation are far too extensive and sinister in nature for you to keep on living. What you initiated was a crime against humanity - an odious offence in which a serious attack on human dignity or grave humiliation has occurred. As such, your participation in the creation of a biological warfare as well as contributing to attempted murder, manslaughter and treason will result in death. May God have mercy on your soul and therefore rid us of your abyss."

I could only chuckle as I stood, back pressed against the barrel of a gun. "There were seven."

The public silenced their rejoice.

"Seven leading scientists, twenty-four assistants and another thirty-two undergraduates from Harvard University. So why, is it, that out of sixty-three, only one is facing execution? I may have taken credit for the work of sixty-two but surely ones execution does not match the satisfaction you would feel if all sixty-three of us were sharing the same fate."

Whispers echoed amongst the crowd. "You don't believe me? Take a look behind you. Their waiting"

I took this as an opportunity to turn and face my Caucasian-American counterpart. He smirked and lowered his weapon, placing a firm hand on my lower back before jumping off the makeshift podium and onto the pavement below. We started off sprinting, heading north, before clambering into his truck and continuing north-west.

He was the first to break the silence. "I thought I was going to get out of this debt."

"And why is that?" I rolled down the window.

"Didn't think you'd recognise me," He shrugged his shoulder. "Hell, I thought you had forgotten about me."

I chuckled softly as I glanced over my shoulder. The town was becoming distant. "Sorry to disappoint. It's not every day I have someone l begging me for marijuana on my way home from work. Made quite the impression, you did."

"Jess Collins _never_ fails to make an impression," His laughter joined my own as he rubbed a hand against his stubble. "I was lucky though. Never thought of asking a scientist. They probably just hand you the shit like its candy. Too bad we don't have any on us now. Probably would be a nice kick to our evening."

"More of a drag, I reckon" He snorted as I glanced over at Jess. "Ever try the stuff?"

He shook his head. "Was helping Merle. Messed with the wrong people, he did. Owed them a shit ton of money. Said they would forget the money if he could get his hands on the stuff. Though at the time, he was in his fifth … or sixth, juvenile conviction. Thought I would lend him a hand. His father didn't care much and I wasn't about to ask his brother."

"Merle?"

"He's my nephew … or half-nephew, really," I gripped onto the dashboard as he swerved to the right, narrowly missing the infected. "Sorry. He's the son of my brother Will and one of his whores. Don't remember her name. Never paid much attention. Between her smoking and his drinking, I would often take Merle and his brother hunting for a few days. Gave them temporary salvation, I guess. Will wasn't always the nicest to be around. But I loved them all, nonetheless. I was always on missions. Retired from the military after four to five years of heavy aircraft weaponry experience, you see. Thought that maybe if I got a job closer to home, things would be better."

"And was it?"

"Not in the slightest," He removed his baseball cap, exposing his bald cut. "The house was beyond ruins. Their mother had fallen asleep one night and lit the house on fire. Thankfully, both Merle and Daryl weren't inside. Will blamed them, though. For her death. Said that it was because of them that his life was ruined. Things only continued to get worse. Merle would only ever speak to me if he needed help. Daryl was often out in the woods. I spent majority of my time either trying to stop my brother from drinking or was working so I could help pay the bills."

He kept his eyes forward as he made a left turn. "Look. I don't want to have to tell you this but Will isn't going to be pleased to see you. Not because of what you've done. He would probably thank you if you told him. Just … don't take it personally if he tries to hit on you. I won't let him do anything to you so don't worry about that. I'll help you come up with a plan and you can be on your way, alright?"

I nodded. "What about you? Are you going to stay here?"

"Don't know. Haven't given it much thought, to be honest," He sighed. "I guess I should go look for Merle and Daryl."

"What if they…?"

He killed the engine. "Nothing can kill a Dixon but a Dixon, got it?"

"That's not wh-"

"Yes it was," He opened the door and jumped out. "Come on. We're here."

* * *

**Sorry that it has taken quite some time for me to update. I hate writing the first chapter. I loathe writing them. **

**I'm pretty happy at how it turned out though. I wanted it to be longer but I think its alright. I should mention though (for those of you who may not know) that Jess Collins appears in the video game Survival Instinct. He is the half-brother of Daryl and Merle's father, Will. I have yet to play the game, but I've seen some gameplay prior to writing this and thought it would be a fantastic idea to bring those characters into my story. **

**What do you think? I like it. I think it adds more depth into the story and the other characters. **

**Anyways, enough ramblings. **

**Don't forget to hit that review button ! **


End file.
